User blog:DiscordTheWolf/Was in a war today
I was a cheetah, and found a buff herd at the lake with a dead bird. I was asking if I could have it but, before I could speak, I was killed. That's how it started. The death of a cheetah. I returned as croc, seeking revenge, and killed a buff without anyone else noticing. I climbed onto land holding my prize and spoke; "I have killed one and I will kill many more until I am satisfied." A male buff, the leader of sorts, called basketball2002hcm (but I'll call him basket) attacked, calling me a noob. I looked at his profile and said that I had been playing the game longer than he had been playing ROBLOX, and he shut up. '' ''He was drowned later that day by the handful of ragtag crocs. You couldn't call it an army, more a gathering. A little group, of sorts. Around 7 crocs all working together for the same goal. We cleared the area of buffs, taking no prisoners and teaming with nobody. We were helped by the lions that joined us later. After that, buffs started to return, but none KOSed. Life was good, until they came back. I clambered out of the water because I heard snaps, growls and buff groans, and I saw basket. I knew it was him- he had this odd way of attacking, moving in circles while facing forwards, retreating then attacking, and he seemed to know a trick because if he attacked you had a chance of being flung high up in the air as if you were attacked three times at once. He was grabbed and pulled down, but the lions had started to turn on us, so we had to kill many of them. You could occasionally hear a buff's cry- the herd was still close, but we couldn't see them. Sometimes one came down to the water for a drink, but it was mostly ignored. The lions returned, peaceful this time, and so did a few large herbivores. The Croc Army had almost become civilised now- we had unspoken rules about killing only in self-defense or in need of food, we had an underwater food pile all crocs could take from, and someone just had to yell "CROC ARMY ASSEMBLE!" and 8 or 9 others would come running, ready to listen. If a croc was seen being attacked others would instantly come to it's help. Life was good and life was peaceful. Attackers came every now and then, but it was mostly alright. The sun shone and crocs feasted on the blood of their enemies. But then another war happened. Nobody knew what or who started it, but soon lions, crocs and buffs were all fighting. Every animal for themselves. You watched as roleplaying "siblings" turned on each other, lions went flying into the water from knockback just to be devoured by a swarm of crocs. I hid and ran, and I survived. Everything slowly went back to normal, after a while. Birds dared to drink, lions sat in the trees but slowly crept closer to the pond until they were just sitting there. All was well. THE END Category:Blog posts